A Criminals Life
by KagomesFire652
Summary: {5 Chapter Up}(IK)(MS} Inu-yasha and kagome are both after the most famous jewle. Well Inu-yasha gets it and holds kagome captive. Now kagome has to get the jewel back in 3 months or shell be killed. But will she fall in love with Inu-yasha on the way?R
1. A Criminals Life

Hello everyone this is my first fan-fic. I had a bit of trouble doing it though. I do not own Inu-yasha or the other characters. But if I did own them the first thing I would do is make kikuo die for good! MUHAHAHA (sigh) a girl can dream can't she. Oh well anyway I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
A Criminals Life *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New York City, A place to live, A place to love, and most of all a place to steal. Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the most wanted criminal in all of New York. And we can't forget my partner in crime Sango Lamor. We've known each other since we were little kids. And even then we were criminals. But we only did little things like steeling from stores, or pick pocketing. That was until we were teenagers when we truly understood what is like to be a real criminal's. Ever since then we've been robing banks, steeling from museums, yea know the works. Every thing was going fine until two thieves from Japan decided to step on to our territory. Their names were Inu-yasha Nomigi & Miroku Soron. Things would never be the same again. This is my story. I call it "A Criminals Life".  
  
It started about one month ago.. I was reading the newspaper for anything new that maybe me and sango could steal. While Sango was making us some breakfast.  
  
Kagome: Hey Sango are you done yet I've been waiting about an hour here!  
  
Sango: Be glad I'm even cooking for you. Man you think when somebody's 18 they'll learn to cook by now.  
  
I just ignored that little comment Sango gave me. As I just keep reading the newspaper then something caught my eye.  
  
Kagome: Hey Sango listen to this. Two fugitives escaped from Yakamoka Jail in Japan. And is believed to be hiding somewhere here in New York City. Fugitives are believed to be armed. So all parents are advised to keep little ones indoors. At least until these fugitives are back in custody. And look they even have a picture of them.  
  
Sango: Let me see  
  
I gave the newspaper to Sango and pointed to the pictures. One picture had a boy with silver hair tied up in a high ponytail and golden eyes And the other picture had A boy with black hair in a low ponytail and with Dark blue eyes with two earrings in one ear.  
  
Sango: Wow I think Miroku's hot.  
  
Kagome: Huh? Miroku.how did you know his name?  
  
Sango: It always says their name under the picture look.  
  
Sango gave me back the newspaper and pointed to the bold print under their pictures. And sure enough Sango, was right. Under the picture of the black hared boy was the name Miroku Soron. And under the picture of the white hared boy was the name Inu-yasha Nomigi.  
  
Kagome: I don't know, I think Inu-yasha looks cuter.  
  
Sango: Rightttt.  
  
Kagome: Hey shouldn't you be cooking?  
  
Sango: Ah! I almost forgot!  
  
As Sango was running around the kitchen trying hard not to burn everything a lot of thoughts were going through my head. As to why would these fugitives from Japan come to New York City. Little did I know my questions would be answered soon enough? My thoughts were broken when Sango put down a plate full of food in front of me.  
  
Kagome: Wow Sango I think you've out done your self-this time.  
  
On my plate there was at least 4 Pancakes, 5 Sausage's, 3 Eggs, 2 Strips of Bacon, 3 Biscuits, And to drink I had a full glass of orange juice.  
  
Sango: You really think so?  
  
Kagome: Yea but unfortinately I got to go to work  
  
Sango: Oh no you don't! I did not cook all this food just for you to waste it!  
  
Kagome: Yea but whose fault is it for tacking so long to cook it.  
  
Sango: Kagome what fool do you take me for? I know your work doesn't start till 9:00 And right now it's only 7:45!  
  
She got me there. The only reason I really wanted to leave early was to visit my boyfriend Koga. I haven't seen him in a while and I promised id meet him today. But I couldn't tell sango that.  
  
Kagome: Yea but I told my boss id be early today.  
  
Sango: Oh really?  
  
Kagome: yea well I got to go  
  
I got up and walked towards the door but not before I heard Sango say  
  
Sango: Say hi to koga for me.  
  
Kagome: Nothing gets past you does it.  
  
Sango: Nope.  
  
I twisted the doorknob and went outside to the hallway. I went down the stairs and when I got outside who other to show up then.  
  
Kagome: Koga hi what a pleasant surprise. I thought I was meeting you at your place?  
  
Koga: Yes but I really needed to talk to you. I couldn't wait.  
  
His voice was serious to serious it scared me  
  
Kagome: Yes well what is it.  
  
Koga: We can't talk here. Follow me.  
  
Koga walked off. And I followed he lead me down a cool damp alley. At this point I didn't know what to think. All that was running through my head at that moment was what could Koga say that is so important that it had to be told in a creepy alley.  
  
Koga: Kagome do you love me?  
  
Kagome: What kind of question is that? Of course I love you.  
  
Koga turned around and looked me straight in the eye  
  
Koga: I have a job for you.  
  
Kagome: What.What is it  
  
Koga: Have you ever heard of the Jewel of Four Souls  
  
Kagome: I can't say that I have.  
  
Koga: I'm going to send you on a mission to get the Jewel of Four Souls. And bring it back to me.  
  
Kagome: And what do I get in return  
  
Koga: I'll give you something beyond your wildest dreams.  
  
Kagome: Hehehe All right you got a deal.  
  
Koga: Good  
  
That night Koga showed me strategies to getting in the museum. He told me how to disarm the place and to hide from the cameras. Even though I already knew how. Let me tell you there was a lot to learn. Hew told me all about the Jewels Origin. And how to use it. The only thing he didn't tell me is what he was going to use it for.  
  
Kagome: Koga  
  
Koga: Hm?  
  
Kagome: After I get the jewel. What are you planing to do with it?  
  
Koga stopped drawing out a map and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
Koga: Why do you ask.  
  
Kagome: Well you claim the jewel can grant you any wish. I was just wondering what wish you were planing to make.  
  
Koga walked over to me and put his hand under my chin.  
  
Koga: Let's just say it will be your little surprise when you get back. He kissed me on the lips and walked over to the table and put all the strategy plans and maps in a bag.  
  
Koga: Take the strategy plans and maps go over them until you find the best root possible for you. And don't forget Failure is not an option.  
  
Kagome: Have you forgotten whom your talking to? I'm the most wanted criminal in all of New York City. I have never failed to steal something.  
  
Koga: Yes I know. But this is one of the most guarded museums in all of New York.  
  
Kagome: I think I can handle it.  
  
I took the bag and headed for the door.  
  
Koga: Good Luck  
  
Kagome: Don't need it.  
  
As soon as I got outside I ran back to the apartment so sango doesn't get suspicious.  
  
Kagome: Hello. Sango are you home?  
  
I heard no answer so I went in the apartment. I guessed she must have gone out to do something. Boy I guessed wrong.  
  
Sango: And just were have you been?  
  
Kagome: Ah! Sango you're home?  
  
Sango: Dam right I'm home! And just were have you been? I called your boss he said that you never came in today! Girl you better tell me what you've been doing all this time!  
  
Kagome: Okay! Okay! Just stop yelling. Look Koga gave me a proposition I get him the Jewel of Four Souls and he gives me something beyond my wildest dreams.  
  
Sango: What's the Jewel of Four Souls?  
  
Kagome: It's a long story  
  
I tried to go to my room but sango blocked my only way she just wouldn't give up  
  
Sango: I've got time  
  
I just sighed and told her all about the Jewel. About its origin, About the wish every thing.  
  
Sango: So when are you going to steal it?  
  
Kagome: Tomorrow at 10:30pm  
  
Sango: Well this job looks too big for just one person.  
  
Kagome: You aren't suggesting  
  
Sango: Looks like we've got another job on our hands.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Sango you're the best.  
  
I hugged my friend really hard knowing that no matter what she'll always be by my side.  
  
Sango: Yea. Yea just get off of me okay.  
  
I let go of my friend and smiled  
  
Kagome: Common we've got to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Sango: Okay goodnight Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Goodnight Sango.  
  
I went into my room and laid down on my bed knowing that tomorrow Is going to be an exciting, Fun filled day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hoped you like my story 2 chapter coming soon Goodbye for now. 


	2. A new message, A new meeting

Hello everyone thanks for all the nice reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot. But I had to go to my cousin's house. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
A Criminals Life 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm. Of course me not being a morning person picked up the clock and through it out the window.  
  
Kagome: Dam clock.Must get more sleep!  
  
But unfortunately just as I said those words Sango just happen to come into my room.  
  
Sango: Kagome not again that's the 10th clock this month.  
  
Kagome: 11th  
  
Sango: Kagome why do you even bother buying clocks if you're going to through them out the window?  
  
Kagome: The same reason you buy lame CD's and don't listen to them.  
  
Sango : Whatever. Common hurry up and get dressed.  
  
Kagome: Go were?  
  
Sango: Have you forgotten already we have to go to the mall and buy supplies so we can be ready for tonight.  
  
Kagome: What's tonight?  
  
Sango just stared at me like I was stupid. Then suddenly it just clicked in my head.  
  
Kagome: Oh yea tonight.  
  
I instantly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I turned on shower and took off my p.j's. (witch by the way is a blue T-shirt with a blue angel on it saying I'm blue in the mornings. With some matching blue pants) When I got in the shower I forgot to turn on the warm water. And lets just say when I screamed mostly the whole neighborhood heard.  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! COLD! COLD! COLD!  
  
Sango: Then turn on the warm water.  
  
I immediately did as sango said. I twisted the knob and felt the warm water spray all over my body. After the shower I combed my hair and blow dryad it. I brushed my teeth and put on a black tang top and blue pants. And a hat and sunglasses to make sure no one recognized me. I could just imagine somebody seeing me and calling the police and getting their 50,000 reward. I rushed out of my room to find sango sitting on the couch she was also wearing a hat and sunglasses but she had a dark green T-shirt with Dark blue pants. She was flipping through the channels on our wide screen TV  
  
Sango: Finally.  
  
Kagome: Hey! I don't complain when you get up late!  
  
Sango: Maybe because I never get up late.  
  
Kagome: OH Shut-Up! Common are we going to the mall or not!  
  
Sango: All right! All right!  
  
Sango just turned off the T.V and followed me to the door. But not before the phone started to ring. Sango tried to get it but I refused.  
  
Kagome: Just let the answering machine get it  
  
I took Sango's hand and we went out the door. It wouldn't be till later till I would fully regret it.  
  
Recorded Kagomes voice: Hi yea know what to do leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you soon. (Beep)  
  
Shippo: Hi Kagome it's Shippo Listen I don't have much time. You and Sango are in grave danger what ever you do don't trust Koga he's only using you to get the jewel of four soul's. And he's going to wish (Bang)  
  
Shippo: Ah! Koga you're here!  
  
Koga: That's right and know your going to die. Get him boys.  
  
Shippo: No! No! AHHHH!!!! (Beep) Message End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile at the Mall *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me and sango we already left the equipment store are bags were full of Ropes, Hooks, wire cutters, yea know the works.  
  
Kagome: Next the make-up store  
  
Sango: Why would we go in there.  
  
Kagome: Oh come-on how long have we been in this business. We have to go to the make-up store to get some powder.  
  
Sango: Oh yea to see the lasers.  
  
Some people were staring strangely at us. So I had to shut-up sango. I put my hand over her mouth and wispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome: Look if you can be quite until we get into the make-up store I'll buy you an ice cream at Baskin robins. Deal  
  
All I got was a muffled yes from Sango.  
  
Kagome: Good  
  
I took my hand off of her mouth and we both walked to the make-up store. Well after about 15 minutes of searching we finally found it. When we got inside we walked up to the counter and asked the lady for directions.  
  
Lady at the counter: May I like help you.  
  
All the thoughts that were going through my head at that moment was " Oh grate a prep just what I need" The only thing Sango and me hated more then cop's were prep's.  
  
Kagome: ER.Yes we would like to know were the powder is.  
  
Lady at the counter: Well you like go down that hall. And like make a turn left. Then you like go down that hall and you should like be there. Would you like me to like show you?  
  
Kagome & Sango: NO!  
  
Kagome: What we mean is that we could find our own way. Common Sango let go.  
  
After we made it were the prep couldn't hear us we made a gagging noise.  
  
Kagome: I Hate Preps!  
  
Sango: Ditto!  
  
When we got to the powder place we found 5 more preps that worked there all wanting to give us make over. Then after we made it through the crazed preps we purchased all our things we ran as fast as we could out of the store.  
  
Kagome: At last civilization  
  
Sango: If I see one more prep I'm going to scream.  
  
And what do you know at that very moment guess who just happened to show up "The Queen Of Preps" She's the one to put the itch in Bitch, The whore in horny and well you get the idea.  
  
Kikuo: Oh my josh well what do you like know it's like Kagome and Sango.  
  
Sango: AHHHHHH!  
  
Sangos scream was so loud everyone in the whole mall looked at her. Not to mention everyone also had to put their hands on their ears.  
  
Kagome: Sango could you be any louder!?  
  
Everyone just gave sango a dirty look and just went back to what they were doing. Some people even flipped her off but she didn't notice.  
  
Kikuo: Girl what your like problem! You like frikin screamed in my like ear.  
  
Kagome: I would too if I had the chance  
  
Kikuo: You want to like to say that to me again bitch.  
  
Kagome: Oh so know I'm the bitch. Well if I'm the bitch you must be a hooker.  
  
Kikuo: Ah! BITCH!  
  
Kagome: SLUT!  
  
Kikuo: MOTHER FUCKER!  
  
Kagome: ASS HOLE!  
  
Sango: Guy's  
  
Kagome & Kikuo: WHAT!  
  
Sango just pointed to everyone. I looked around to find everyone in the whole mall staring at us. Also Mother's were putting their hands on their Son's/Daughter's ears. And some people even went to the Movie Theater to order some popcorn to watch us. I just turned around and started walking.  
  
Kikuo: Huh? Hump it's just like you to like run away little kagome.  
  
That was it. That was the cattle that broke that straw. I was going to make Kikuos life a living hell. And nothing was going to stop me.  
  
Kagome: Running away is it.  
  
I just cracked my knuckles and grinned evilly. Then I turned around and punched Kikuo right in the face. I heard a lot of people gasp. But most of them cheered and said, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Kikuo: YOU ACTULLY HIT ME YOU BITCH!!!!  
  
Kagome: I'll do more then that if you don't shut up!!  
  
Kikuo was so mad that she actually tried to hit me. The fool. I easily dogged all her attacks and after the fifth punch I punched her in the stomach making her fall down on her knees in pain.  
  
Sango: Common Kagome before somebody calls the police.  
  
Kagome: Just one second.  
  
I kneeled down to kikuos level so I can see her eye to eye.  
  
Kikuo: You.bitch how.dare you.  
  
I was actually surprised she could speak. She had a broken nose a bruised cheek and a very bruised stomach.  
  
Kagome: Just take this fight as a warning. Next time I won't go easy on you.  
  
Kikuo: Your are like so going to pay for this.  
  
Kagome: Oh? And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Kikuo didn't respond and just clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
Kagome: I thought so.  
  
Sango: Kagome common we don't have time for this.  
  
Kagome: Later kikuo it's been fun.  
  
I arose up and ran to the mall entrance with Sango. Totally ignoring the staring eyes following us. Finally we reached the door but before we went out we both took off our hats and sunglasses. I heard mostly everyone in the whole mall gasp. Until one boy spoke up.  
  
Boy: Tha.That's Kagome Higurashi & Sango Lamor!  
  
Kagome: That right kid. And now we take our leave. Farewell everyone.  
  
I just blew a kiss and ran outside with sango to our car. But little did I know that 4 pairs of eyes were watching are every move.  
  
Man 1#: So that's Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Man 2#: Don't forget her foxy sidekick Sango. Man her Ass is so fine.  
  
Man 1#: Shut-up you pervert! We got more important things to worry about then that!  
  
Man 2#: Like what?  
  
Man 1#: Like What! You idiot the jewel of course.  
  
Man 2#: Oh?  
  
Man 1#: A girl like that is obviously going to try and steal it.  
  
Man 2#: How can you be so sure she'll steal it.  
  
Man 1#: I'm not sure that's why were just going to have to steal it before Kagome even has a chance to think about stealing it.  
  
Man 2#: So when are we going to steal it?  
  
Man 1#: Tonight at 10:00.  
  
Man 2#: All right let's do it.  
  
Man 1#: Common we've got a jewel to steal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* In Sango's Car *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After me and Sango got out of the mall we ran to the car after about driving 5 miles away from the place Sango starts cracking up.  
  
Kagome: Why the hell are you laughing?  
  
Sango: Ha Ha Ha!!!!! I still can't believe you did that to kikuo!  
  
Kagome: Oh so now you laugh. You're an idiot.  
  
Sango: Whatever you want to here some music  
  
Kagome: Sure  
  
Sango: Okay so do you want to listen to.um..  
  
I watched amusingly as sango tried to steer and pick out a CD at the same time.  
  
Kagome: Here let me choose.  
  
I took the CD case and saw about over 97 CDs. After about 12 minutes of searching I found the evanescence CD.  
  
Kagome: How about evanescence.  
  
Sango: Sure put it in.  
  
Once I put the CD in I turned it to song number 6 Tourniquet And started to sing the Lyrics.  
  
Kagome: I tried to kill the pain. But only brought more. I lay dying. And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
  
Well after about an hour of singing we finally got to our apartment. But when we got inside we instantly freaked out the place was a mess cloths were scatted all over the ground. Every thing was a wreak.  
  
Kagome: WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?  
  
Sango: I..I don't know.  
  
Kagome: Shit how can this day get possible worse? Look around the house make sure nothing was stolen.  
  
So we looked around and we found nothing missing. So we cleaned up the place and sat down on the couch exhausted.  
  
Kagome: So did you find any of your stuff missing?  
  
Sango: No. All of my stuff was here. What about you?  
  
Kagome: All here. But it's weird who would just brake into our apartment and steal nothing.  
  
Sango: Idiots that's who  
  
Just then the phone started to ring I just got up and answered the phone.  
  
Kagome: Hello.  
  
Voice: Yes we would like to interest you in this (click)  
  
I hung up the phone knowing advertisers all to well. They would always call us around 8:00 Am or Pm. Depending on what day it was. Like on weekdays it's Am but on weekends it's Pm.  
  
Kagome: Advertisers. Huh?  
  
Just then I noticed our tape to our answering machine was gone.  
  
Kagome: SANGO!  
  
Sango instantly came into the room.  
  
Sango: What is it?  
  
Kagome: Our tape!  
  
I pointed to the answering machine. Sango observed it for a while before answering.  
  
Sango: Who would come into our apartment full of valuable stuff worth over 100,000,000 dollars and only take an answering machine tape. That's like just walking into a bank and only taking a dollar.  
  
Kagome: Maybe something really important was on that tapes that the person didn't want us to hear.  
  
Sango: Maybe. Well we can't think about it right now we've got a job to do.  
  
Kagome: Right. Let's get to work.  
  
We set off to get into our cloths & and paper our weapons. We wore black leather Tang tops and matching black leather pants. And black boots. We also had Black sunglasses just for fun. (They also had one of those belts you know like the one on Tomb Raider but different) We had A Snubnose 38, 22 Automatic, And a tranquilizer. After all were thieves not murders. We also had 2 grab hooks, One of those powder things, wire cutters, and walk talkies.  
  
Well after about an hour of driving to the museum we parked somewhere in the forest so the cops couldn't see the car.  
  
Kagome: You ready?  
  
Sango: As ready as all ever be.  
  
Kagome: Let go.  
  
We snuck around the back and through the Grabbing hooks on the roof. Once it caught hold of something we started to scale the wall. Once we got to the top sango went to the alarm system and took out the wire cutters and cut the blue wire. Instantly the alarm system went down.  
  
Sango: Like taking candy from a baby.  
  
Sango just nodded at me and I opened the roof window and I tied the rope around my waste. I gave the other end to sango.  
  
Kagome: You know what to do.  
  
Sango just merely nodded at me. I went through the window and took out my walkie-talkie. (IM just going to name the walkie talkie W.T OK)  
  
Kagome: Okay lower me slowly over.  
  
I started to land slowly to the ground but before I did I told sango to stop.  
  
Kagome: Hold on Sango over.  
  
Sango: Okay but I can't do this forever. You must way 200 pounds or something. You really need to cut back on the sugars over.  
  
Kagome: You little bitch you're so dead when I get back up there over.  
  
Sango: Yea just hurry up over.  
  
I just mumbled and took out the powder I scattered the powder all around me. I was shocked There must have been over 50 thousand lasers. I was surprised I didn't hit one when sango lowered me down. Sango could always disarm the windows, door, or even the safes, but always had trouble with the lasers. But it didn't really matter to a pro like me. So I untied the rope around my waist and fell to the ground on me feet of course. I put away the powder and talked in my W.T.  
  
Kagome: All right Sango I'm on the bottom now so you can pull up the rope over.  
  
Sango: All right kagome over and out.  
  
As soon as she said that sango pulled back up the rope. I put away my W.T and made my way steadily through the lasers. I did flips and unfortunately I also had to go on the ground to get away from the lasers after that was done I made my way around the museum looking for the Jewel.  
  
Kagome: Were is the blasted Jewel I've been searching here for an hour.  
  
But as soon as I said that I saw something move around the corner. I immediately took out my 22 Automatic and walked steadily towards the corner.  
  
Kagome: Who's there?  
  
When I heard no response I turned around the corner pointing my gun. I looked around my surroundings it was a large room witch had ancient Japanese stuff form mid-evil times I presumed. And then I gasped right there in the middle of the room was the Jewel of four souls. I put my gun away and made my way towards the jewel. Bad mistake. I almost got to touch it when someone jumped me. He put both of my hand behind my back like cop style.  
  
Man 1#: This is the great Kagome? The most wanted criminal in New York. Ha! Don't make me laugh.  
  
Kagome: And just who are you a cop or something.  
  
Man 1#: A cop? Please. I'm a thief just like you. But the only difference between us is that I never get caught.  
  
I was about to respond when the man pulled out his W.T  
  
Man 1#: Miroku I'm almost done here just have to take care of a little pest problem over.  
  
Miroku: All right over and out.  
  
Kagome: Miroku? That must mean your..  
  
Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha Nomigi the name. But you can just call me Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome: All right Inu-yasha . Now that we've been introduced can you please GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Inu-yasha: Sorry no can do  
  
Kagome: Well can we at least stand up  
  
Inu-yasha: All right but no funny business.  
  
Kagome: Fine just get off.  
  
He got of me but also picked me up at the same time.  
  
Inu-yasha: They're happy now?  
  
Kagome: Not quite yet.  
  
But just as I said that I tried to stomp on his foot. Making him pull back his foot and loosen his grip. I took that opportunity and turned around a little bit and tried to kick him in the face but he just ducked and tried to trip me by his leg. I easily jumped over his leg. And then I took my leg and tried to kick him in the face again. But this time he caught my foot and made a tisking sound. He spun my foot around making me spin around and put my face on the floor. No I was pissed. I took both my feet and put it by his neck. I did a somersault thus through him across the room and making him land face first in a ancient Japanese armor. I was breathing heavily that took a lot of my strength just to through him across the room. I got up weekly and walked over towards the jewel. But once again I was stooped. Inu-yasha was there on the ground holding my 22 Automatic.  
  
Inu-yasha: I wouldn't touch that if I were you.  
  
I looked up at Inu-yasha and gasped. Not because of the gun but because of his eyes. His Sunglasses were next to him broken. But I soon forgot about that as soon as I saw his eyes again. Those beautiful golden eyes. I could get lost in them forever but I soon came back to reality as soon as he said.  
  
Inu-yasha: What are you staring at wench!?  
  
I wanted to curse at him for calling me a wench but my mouth wouldn't respond. In fact I just smiled and took off my sunglasses. He just looked at me very strangely. I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. And to both of our surprise's I gave him my sunglasses. He took them gently like if even if he made one wrong move he would brake them. (I should have told you Inu-yasha is wearing a black over coat like on the Matrix and black cotton T-shirt underneath the over coat. Black pants and Black shoes)  
  
Inu-yasha: Thank you.  
  
Kagome: Your welcome  
  
He already put down my gun but know He just keep staring at me but not strangely but lovingly. Then suddenly our faces started coming closer and closer till our noses started touching. Then suddenly my W.T started talking but of course it was Sango.  
  
Sango: Kagome what have you been doing down there. Do you know what kind of hell? Iv been going through here? You know miroku from the news well he's here and he's been trying to touch my bottom the last 15 minutes! And AHHHH YOU PERVERT! (Smack) Did you get the fucking jewel yet over!  
  
I backed up from Inu-yasha and answered the W.T and replied.  
  
Kagome: No I didn't get the jewel yet Sango I had a little trouble. And..  
  
Just then inu-yasha came behind me and pinched me between the neck and shoulder blade. Rendering me unconscious but before I fell to the ground he caught me in one of his arms and the W.T in his other hand. But before I totally faded into blackness I still heard everything that was going on.  
  
Sango: Kagome and what over. Kagome over.  
  
Inu-yasha picked up my W.T and started talking.  
  
Inu-yasha: I'm afraid kagome is a little tied up at the moment.  
  
Sango: Your inu-yasha aren't you. What have you done to kagome? If you dare harm her I'll make sure you'll wish you were never born over.  
  
Inu-yasha: Relax I won't harm Kagome I just had to get her unconscious or she would never let me get the jewel over.  
  
Just then I head a smashing sound Inu-yasha just destroyed my W.T. And strangely enough I felt him caring me. I heard glass smash my guess was the Jewels case. Then I herd Inu-yasha talk again.  
  
Inu-yasha: Finally I got the jewel.  
  
I heard a zipper sound so I guessed he took the jewel and put in it his zipper pocket. Then he scooped me bride style and started heading somewhere. Then light started shining on me and a cool breeze started blowing across my face. And before I knew it I was outside. Then I heard Inu-yasha talk to someone my guess it was miroku and what do you know my guess was right.  
  
Inu-yasha: I got the jewel now let's get of here miroku.  
  
Miroku: Hold on I got to finish tying up this girl.  
  
I heard someone voice it took me only took me 5 seconds to under stand who it was. Sango.  
  
Sango: Can you stop tying my hands and feet together it must have five knots Already.  
  
Miroku: You know you enjoying every second of this my dear sango.  
  
Sango: Pervert!  
  
Inu-yasha: Stop flirting and common!  
  
Miroku: Done.  
  
I Herd some footsteps coming closer and wished it was Sango to come and save me but alas it was just Miroku.  
  
Miroku: And you say I'm flirting. What's with the girl?  
  
Inu-yasha: I have to ask her a couple questions when she wakes up so she's coming with us.  
  
Miroku: Right you know you wan't to have sex with her.  
  
Inu-yasha: PERVERT!  
  
Miroku: I know it's a curse  
  
Inu-yasha: Common let's go home  
  
And that was the last thing I heard before blackness finally took over me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I'm finally done with chapter 2. Please send some reviews. Tell me how I've done so far. I'll write chapter 3 sometime this week. Okay well bye ^_^ 


	3. Wake up call

Hello everyone thanks for waiting patently for the 3rd chapter well hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's weird you know. One minute your in reality the next minute you rendered unconscious by a thieve from Japan. I sighed heavily and looked around to try to gather my surroundings. It was weird I was on a balcony. I looked down to find I'm wearing a white nightgown dress.  
  
Kagome: Wait hold on I never wear a dress this must be a dream (An: there yea go genus) but then why does this seem so real?  
  
I heard a gun shot be hind me so I turned around. What I saw I would never forget there on an old factory roof was Koga and Inu-yasha both in a fighting stance with guns in their hands. But wait there was somebody else on the roof to. There was a girl my age hiding behind Inu-yasha. Her face was buried in his shirt so I couldn't really see her face. And just at that very moment Inu-yasha shifted dodging Kogs punch. Making the girl look over towards me. And then I saw it the girl's face. I didn't know how to describe the felling that was going through me at the moment. But most of it was scared. The girl hiding behind Inu-yasha was none other then.  
  
Kagome: Me?.. It. It can't be  
  
I kept backing up trying to deny everything that was going on around me.  
  
Kagome: No It's impossible. This must be a dream. Wake up Kagome. Wake Up! (Thump)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Kagome's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up with a start finding my self-kissing the ground. Basically I moved too much in my bed that I fell out of it.  
  
Kagome: Well I got my wish.  
  
I got off the ground and rubbed my eyes when I opened them I screamed.  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HELL!!! THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!!! HEAK THIS ISN'T EVEN MY APARTMENT!!!!  
  
I looked around the room trying to understand what's going on. This room was loaded it had Queen size bed, fur carpet on the right side of the wall a bookshelf full of books from the 18th century.  
  
Kagome: Dam those books must be worth a million apiece.  
  
I looked above the book shelf and my eyes bulged their on the top of the book shelf was the Mona Lisa. And due to it's artistic work it was no copy.  
  
Kagome: The Mona Lisa?  
  
Little Girl: I see you're finally up.  
  
I turned around with a start to see a little girl about the age of 7. With black hair and green eyes leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed looking at me.  
  
Kagome: Who the heck are you?  
  
Rin: Rina Jonse Nomigi the name. But you can just call me Rin.  
  
Kagome: Nomigi? Oh yea.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: Miroku? That must mean your..  
  
Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha Nomigi the name. But you can just call me Inu-yasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome: You must be related to inu-yasha. You certainly talk like him that's for sure.  
  
Rin: Yep I'm his little sister.  
  
Kagome: So were we?  
  
Rin: Were in my brother's mansion. Off the coast of New York.  
  
Kagome: INU-YASHA OWNS A MANSION!!!!  
  
Rin: NO! Of course not that would attract too much attention don't you think? It's my brother Shesshomaru's mansion.  
  
I just stood there dumbfounded trying to understand who Shesshomaru is.  
  
Rin: Oh yea you don't know Shesshomaru do you?  
  
Kagome: Can't say that I herd of him.  
  
Rin: Well common I'll introduce you to him. But first Breakfast.  
  
Before I could reply Rin grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me out of the room. Once we were out Rin led me down a long hallway. When we were running down the hallway we must of passed about 13 french maids. They were giving us a weird look before shrugging and going back to what they were doing. After that Rin led me down a flight of stairs. After about what feels like an hour of going down steps Rin led me to two doors and then stopped. After about a minute of catching my breath I asked.  
  
Kagome: Well aren't we going to go in?  
  
Rin: I'm trying to remember witch door it is.  
  
Kagome: Don't you live here?  
  
Rin: I've only been here for 3 days what do you expect?  
  
Kagome: So that means you came here from Japan with your brother Inu-yasha.  
  
Rin: Yep... Oh yea 2nd door to the left.  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Rin: Common.  
  
Rin took my hand once again and went into the door to the left. In there was the main room. I stood in awe as I looked at my surroundings. There was tile floors and In the middle of the room was a fountain it was glass elephant squirting water out of its trunk. On the side of the room there was Sculptures and famous paintings. And on the ceiling there was a diamond chandelier. But my view was cut short as soon as Rin pulled me again. After about Passing 3 doors Rin opened the door to revel what looked like a kitchen fit for a king. There were 5 Refrigerators, 3 ovens, 6 microwaves, and A huge table in the middle and about 67 cupboards.  
  
Kagome: Wow.  
  
Rin: Cool huh?  
  
Kagome: Wow.  
  
Rin: Whatever common  
  
Rin grabbed me again and led me to the far end of the kitchen and set me down on a seat. I was impressed the table was about 15 feet long and the napkins were folded very neatly. And the spoons, forks, and even knives were all gold with a crystal handle. Just then a waiter came. And handed both of us our menu's.  
  
Waiter: What would you like to drink?  
  
Rin: Chocolate Milk Please.  
  
Waiter: And what would you like miss.  
  
Kagome: I'll just have some... Orange juice. Waiter: Coming right up.  
  
The waiter left and in 3 minutes came back with a full glass of water and milk. He laid the two glasses in front of us and asked.  
  
Waiter: Are you ready to order yet?  
  
Rin: Yep. I'll have French toast please.  
  
Waiter: And you miss?  
  
Kagome: Nothing I'm fine  
  
Rin: Are you sure?  
  
Kagome: Positive  
  
Waiter: All right be back with your French toast in a minute. As soon as the waiter left I started drinking my orange juice and Rin started talking.  
  
Rin: So Kagome is it?  
  
I just simply nodded my head and continued drinking my Orange juice.  
  
Rin: So how do you know my brother? Are you dating him or something?  
  
I nearly choked on my orange juice when she said that. I put down the glass and looked at her.  
  
Kagome: OF COURSE NOT!! WHO CAN EVER DATE THAT IGNORENT, SELFISH, BASTERD!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Oh I just thought.  
  
Kagome: THAT'S RIGHT YOU THOUGHT! AS IN THAT IS ONLY GOING TO HAPEEN INSIDE YOUR HEAD!! IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!!!  
  
Man: What's not going to happen in real life I turned around to see who was talking and I was stunned the man on the other side of the room looks almost exactly a like Inu-yasha. The only different thing about them is the face and age difference.  
  
Rin: Shesshomaru!  
  
Rin instantly got out of her seat and ran to go hug Shesshomaru.  
  
Shesshomaru: Good morning to you to Rin.  
  
Rin: Common I want to introduce you to Kagome.  
  
Rin grabbed shesshomaru by the arm and dragged him over to the table we were sitting at.  
  
Shesshomaru: It's a pleasure to me you.  
  
Shesshomaru just held out his hand. I took it and shake it firmly.  
  
Kagome: Likewise IM sure.  
  
As soon as I let go of his hand he took a seat next to me.  
  
Shesshomaru: So you're the girl inu-yasha saved last night.  
  
Kagome: SAVED!  
  
Shesshomaru: Yes remember he saved you from that car crash.  
  
I was raging with anger how could he say he saved someone when he really kid napped em. More to the point me. Then an idea struck me like a bolt of lightning. I was going to make him pay big time but I couldn't let the family know so I lied.  
  
Kagome: Oh yes now I remember. The car crash how could I forget. Thank the lords that he was there to save me. Speaking of which were is he?  
  
Shesshomaru: He's probably still sleeping upstairs.  
  
Kagome: Oh please can you tell me what room he's in. I would very much like to thank him.  
  
Shesshomaru: All right but I warn you he's not a morning person.  
  
Kagome: I think I could handle it.  
  
Shesshomaru: Okay go up the stairs to the 5th floor and make a left there you should see 3 doors. Go in the middle one and there you should see Inu- yasha. Would you like me to show you?  
  
Kagome: No thank you I'll go alone.  
  
I got out of my seat and headed for the door. I went through the door and kept walking. And then I saw a maid moping the floor next to her was a bucket of soapy water. I grinned evilly and walked past the maid but took the bucket as well. Once I had the bucket firmly in my hand I dashed towards the stairs. Once I reached the stairs I started walking. After what seemed about an hour of walking I reached the 5th floor. I made a left and walked down the hallway. Once I got to the 3 doors I quietly made my way in to the middle one and there on the bed was Inu-yasha. I quietly closed the door behind me and tip toed towards inu-yashas whispering.  
  
Kagome: Oh Inu-yasha it's time for your wake up call.  
  
I finally made my way to inu-yasha and lifted the bucket over his head dumping all that soapy water all over his face. He instantly got up shivering.  
  
Kagome: Good morning sleepy head.  
  
Inu-yasha just looked at me and started yelling  
  
Inu-yasha: BITCH WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ME? WHATS YOUR PROBLEM FIRST YOU KID NAPPED ME THEN YOU YELL AT ME!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: WELL WHO WOULDN'T YELL? YOU JUST PUT SOAPY WATER ALL OVER MY FACE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: It's a little thing called pay back. Idiot.  
  
Inu-yasha: THAT'S IT YOURE SO DEAD!!  
  
As soon as Inu-yasha said that he got out of the bed and tried to make a swipe at me but I just ducked and headed towards the door.  
  
Kagome: If you want me your just going to have to catch me!  
  
Inu-yasha: I could arrange that!  
  
I just ran out the door and closed it behind me hearing inu-yashas head bang on the door. I tried my best to hold back my laughter but it was no use.  
  
Kagome: Ha Ha Ha Ha you really are an idiot!  
  
Inu-yasha: I HEARD THAT!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha opend the door to reveal a very large bruise on his head. He gave me a look before trying to get me again I just screamed and ran towards the stairs. When I got there I just looked down the stairs knowing that I could not run down those stairs without getting caught. So I took the stairs railing instead. I sat my bottom on the rail and pushed my self down before inu-yasha could get me. I screamed at how fast I was going all the twist and turns it was like a roller coaster. I looked behind me to find inu- yasha also sliding on the railing.  
  
Kagome: He just wont give up will he?  
  
A soon as the railing ended I jumped off and landed on the floor only to slip and fall flat on my bottom.  
  
Kagome: What the.. AHHHHHH!!!  
  
I instantly rolled over to find inu-yasha just land were my body just was.  
  
Kagome: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Nope just playing at you're own games.  
  
I just rolled my eyes, got up and started marching away.  
  
Inu-yasha: And just were are you going?  
  
Kagome: Any were! Just as long as I'm away from you!  
  
Inu-yasha: Ouch that hurt!  
  
I could easily tell from the sarcasm in his voice that he was just kidding. I opened the door in front of me and found it to lead it to the back yard. It was beautiful there was a garden the size of a zoo and on the side there was a pool and benches.  
  
Inu-yasha: Beautiful huh?  
  
I just snorted and went outside to the garden. I just sat down on one of the benches and stared at the flowers.  
  
Inu-yasha: You know I never did get you back for this morning.  
  
I looked at inu-yasha I could see It in his eyes that he was planing something.  
  
Kagome: What are you staring at?  
  
He just grinned devilishly and scooped me bride style  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
He just smiled and walked over to the pool. Once we got to the pool he held me over it. It only took me 3 seconds to fully understand what he was about to do.  
  
Kagome: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Inu-yasha: Oh would I?  
  
Before I was about to reply Inu-yasha just let go of me sending me diving into the pool. Now I was way beyond pissed. I swam to the surface to find a grinning Inu-yasha staring down at me. Kagome: INU-YASHA YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: It's just a little thing I like to call pay back.  
  
That was the last thing he said to me just before he went inside to the mansion. I just swam to shore and got out of the pool now Inu-yasha was going to Pay and I new just how to do it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how did you like my chapter? I would of wrote more but I've got a huge head ache. Anyway in the next chapter I'm going to put what happened to sango and other stuff ok well send reviews bye. 


	4. Sorry I haven't updated

Hello everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a wile. For the past week I had too much stuff to do. Like chores, shopping, entertaining. Exc. And when I finally get to sit down and write it's 11:00pm. 0_o. And on Friday I'm going to on vacation so I won't be able to update at least for 4 days. V_V;; So I'm so sorry for not updating. Well bye for now. 


	5. The Plan

Hey everyone I am so sorry for taking so long by my math teacher gives us like a mountain of homework every single day and for the weekend we have to do reports. I had basically no time to do much of any thing. So here's the story I hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While I was planning my ultimate payback to Inu-yasha for dumping me into the pool Sango was having her own troubles.  
  
Sango: DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango was riding in our car back to our apartment. She had huge bags under her eyes obviously from staying up all night trying to untangle the ropes.  
  
Sango: THAT DAM ASS PERVERT!!!!!! HOW DARE HE TIE ME UP LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Sango pulled into the apartment garage and locked the car. She went inside the hotel and started waling up the stairs she opened our room and slammed the door only to come face to face with Koga.  
  
Sango: Ah! Ka.. Koga wha.. What are you doing here?  
  
Koga: For the jewel of course. Hmmm.. Where's Kagome.  
  
Sango: Ummm uh well Kagome....she's.  
  
Koga: Spit it out!  
  
Sango: She's not here!  
  
Koga: Then were is she?  
  
Sango: She's uh......  
  
Sango started backing up against the door as Koga started advancing on her. (A.N. And I thought Miroku was a pervert)  
  
Koga: Well!  
  
Sango: She got kidnapped!  
  
Koga: By who?  
  
Sango: Some thieves from Japan I think their names were Miroku & Inu-yasha.  
  
Koga eyes widened at this and was soon replaced with furry.  
  
Koga: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: That the truth...Miroku tied me up and Inu-yasha took Kagome.  
  
Koga: AND THE JEWLE?  
  
Sango: Uh IM afraid they took that to.  
  
Koga: AHHHHHH INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koga picked up one of our chairs and trough it across the room shattering it to pieces.  
  
Koga: FIND OUT WERE INU-YASHA &THE JEWLE IS AND REPORT TO ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!  
  
Sango: Hey doesn't Kagome even matter at all she could be in danger!  
  
Koga: Trust me Inu-yasha wont lay a finger on Kagome. He's just using her to get to me.  
  
Sango: Wha.what do you mean?  
  
Koga: Just search for inu-yasha I'll give you one week now go!  
  
Koga pushed Sango out of the way and slammed the door behind him he went down the flight of stairs and once he was outside he pulled out his cell phone. He dilled the numbers and put the phone to his ear  
  
Phone: Ring..Ring.Ring.. Hello..  
  
Koga: We've got a problem.  
  
Voice: What is it? Did the girls get the jewel?  
  
Koga: Not only did they NOT get the jewel but Inu-yasha involved.  
  
Voice: I thought you took care of him back in Japan.  
  
Koga: I thought I did too.. But I guess he escaped from jail. No to mention he kidnapped Kagome & The jewel.  
  
Voice: Him. Do you know were Inu-yasha is?  
  
Koga: I've got Kagome friend Sango on the job.  
  
Voice: Listen carefully once Sango finds out were Inu-yasha location is Kill her!  
  
Koga: Why?  
  
Voice: Because once Sango finds out were Inu-yasha's location is she'll start asking questions. And once she finds out shell tell Kagome and then the plan will be ruined.  
  
Koga: Very well but what about the jewel.  
  
Voice: once Sango finds the place were Inu-yasha is hiding go there and find Kagome. Have a private conversation with her make sure no one is there. Tell her to make Inu-yasha trust her.  
  
Koga: Why would I tell her that?  
  
Voice: Isn't it obvious Inu-yasha is not going to simply hand over the jewel to you or Kagome. But if however Inu-yasha just so happens to like Kagome he will willing give her the jewel. Or at least show it to her. Once he does tell Kagome during the night for her to kill Inu-yasha & steal the jewel once that's done tell her to call you. You pick her up the kill her and through her body in the ocean. Then give the jewel to me and we will rule this planet once and for all.  
  
Koga: You have a grate mind my master but what if Kagome just so happens to like Inu-yasha back?  
  
Voice: Yes that would be a problem wouldn't it give her 3 month to complete her task if she could not do it by then kill her along with Inu-yasha and take the jewel.  
  
Koga: Yes my master I will.  
  
Phone: Click  
  
Once the conversation was done Koga put away his cell phone and started walking home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am sooooooooooooo sorry this chapter was so short but I only got to write this story because I took a brake from my homework. I'll try to write some more over the weekend. That is if my teachers haven't already planed a truckload of homework already. Oh and one more thing who should I make the voice Naraku or for thoese who are tired of the boys taking all the glory Kagura Well review please and I'll see you later. 


	6. The begging of love

FINALLY I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the incredibly long wait. Our computer sucks!!!!! Actually you know what sucks is an understatement!! It had 8 viruses and it deleted every file!! You see for the past months I have been writing the stories and just saving them on the computer I was going to finish it and put all the chapters up on New years. Well as you can see that didn't happen because SOMEBODY IN THIS FAMILY who shall rename nameless DOWNLOADED KAZZA ON OUR COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Kazza's cool and all but all it does is create viruses and destroys every file on the computer. Including things you've been working on since October!!! We finally got rid of all the viruses.(sigh)  
  
Well enough of my problems. Enjoy the story and sorry for the long wait. Oh and I hope you had a merry Christmas, Or a Happy Hanukkah And a happy new Year. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha: YOU LITTLE BASTERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha was chasing me around the mansion covered in chocolate pudding that shesshomaru's servants greatly served to all of us after dinner. I just hoped they would forgive me for wasting it on a jerk like Inu-yasha. I had to repay him after all for the quick dip he gave me in the pool.  
  
I made a next turn in the hallway leading to the living room. I open the door and slammed it behind me. I caught my breath and started running again the living room was actually quite nice the walls where painted red with gold curtains. There were two huge shelves covered in books on the west side while the fireplace was on the south side. There where two couches velvet blood red with a lounge chair the same color and material. There were several paintings on the wall one of witch was a picture of shesshomaru in his full demon form.  
  
Rin told me all about the demon clan. How shesshomaru and Inu-yasha are really demons. Well actually Inu-yasha is a half demon but same concept. I ran to the other end of the living room before I heard Inu-yasha yell.  
  
Inu-yasha: YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!  
  
I turned around dead in my tracks. I just realized there was no other exit. The only exit was the one Inu-yasha was blocking. I sighed heavily before I started yelling.  
  
Kagome: WELL YOU DESERVED IT!!!!! FIRST YOU TOOK MY JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!!!! THEN YOU KIDDNAPP ME!!!!!! THEN YOU LIE TO YOUR FAMILY SAYING YOU SAVED ME!!!!!!!!! AND THEN YOU DUMP ME IN A FREEZING COLD POOL!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU SAY I WILL PAY!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: DAM RIGHT YOULL PAY!!!!!!!!! WELL FIRST OF ALL CAN THAT JEWLE BE YOURS? WHEN IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT!!!!!!!! AND SECOND OF ALL YOU CAN'T BE KIDDNAPPED BECAUSE WELL YOU HAVE TO BE A KID!!!!! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERNT ANY WHERE NEAR BEING A KID!!!!!!!!! ALTHOUGH YOU'RE ATTITUDE DOES RESEMBLE ONE!!!!!!!!!! AND THIRD OF ALL I DUMPED YOU IN THE POOL BECAUSE YOU DUMPPED A BUCKET OF WATER ON MY HEAD THIS MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha was breathing hard ya well I guess I would too if I said all of that in one breath. But something still ragged in the back of my brain. He still hadn't told me why he lied to his family or why he kidnapped me. But if I was ever going to get it out of him I had to be nice.  
  
Kagome: Look I'm sorry for the bucket of water this morning. And the pudding right now. But you still haven't told me why you lied to your family. Or why you kiddna..I mean Teen napped me.  
  
Inu-yasha: You expect me to forgive you? JUST LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
Kagome: NO! I don't expect you to forgive me. All I expect from you is some answers.  
  
Inu-yasha closed his eyes and was clenching his fist. I guess he was either stopping himself from strangling me. Or he was just trying to calm him self down. I think it was both.  
  
Inu-yasha: Sit down.  
  
I looked at him strangely before I reluctantly agreed. I sat down in the lounge chair why he went across from me and sat on one of the sofas. He cleared his through releasing the rest of his anger. He really didn't seen to mind the chocolate pudding dripping down on the sofa. In fact if I didn't know any better id say he almost enjoyed it. After all he made no attempt to clean himself off. Then again with all those maids I'm sure they'll clean any mess Inu-yasha makes. He heavily sighed before finally speaking again.  
  
Inu-yasha: The reason I lied to my family is be cause where thieves.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. Either he was playing stupid or he just really didn't want to tell me. I just gave him another strange look before speaking.  
  
Kagome: Well I kind of figured that much out on my own.  
  
I said sarcastically as I leaned back in the chair.  
  
Inu-yasha: You don't understand. We come from a long line of respected thieves. You see before my mother died she laid some rules down to our father to teach us how to steal something excellently.  
  
Kagome: First of all why would your family want to steal anything anyway?  
  
Inu-yasha: It's in our blood we steal for a living we couldn't live without it. Just like you couldn't live without being a naive little brat, Now could you  
  
I was about to respond to his negative remark when Inu-yasha continued.  
  
Inu-yasha: Anyways like I just told you we are respectable thieves. We do not kill unless we have to. And we don't hold anyone captive against their own will. So that's why I made up that story of me saving you from a car crash. And you just losing your home so you had no where to stay but here.  
  
Kagome: Wait you told them I was homeless!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Yep. Only temporarily though. I told them you just signed your name for a new house and that you where still on the waiting list.  
  
Kagome: I see, But wait does Shesshomaru still steal?  
  
Inu-yasha: Of course its in our blood remember?  
  
Kagome: How come I never heard of him?  
  
Inu-yasha: Unlike you he doesn't like to make a big commotion. As in he doesn't want every cop in New York on his tale.  
  
Kagome: Well sorry if I like being famous!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Whatever..I'm out of here.  
  
Inu-yasha got off of the sofa and started walking to the door leaving a trail of chocolate pudding when something just hit me and I said.  
  
Kagome: Stop right there!!! You still haven't told me why you kidnapped me!!!  
  
Inu-yasha put a finger on his chin as he looked towards the ceiling.  
  
Inu-yasha: Oh right huh? Almost forgot.  
  
Inu-yasha took his finger off his face and looked back at me.  
  
Inu-yasha: I brought you here because I waned to ask you some questions. Kagome: What type of questions?  
  
Inu-yasha looked at me seriously then walked over to the couch and sat down again.  
  
Kagome: Well.  
  
Inu-yasha: Do you know anyone named Koga?  
  
I looked at Inu-yasha strangely. Like why would he want to know if I knew koga or not.  
  
Inu-yasha: Well do you?  
  
Kagome: Yes.Why?  
  
Inu-yasha: Thought so. I smelt koga all over you when we where fighting. It was faint but it was Koga's no doubt.  
  
I blushed like mad before yelling at him.  
  
Kagome: HE WAS NOT ALL OVER ME!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: Yea well he was on you enough to leave his smell all over you. Tell me what type of connection do you have with koga? Where is he now? Tell me!  
  
Kagome: Why should I? Its none of your biasness what type of relationship I have with koga!! Or where he is!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: You don't understand!!!! Tell me where koga is or I'll..!!!!  
  
Kagome: Or you'll what?!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! IM KEEPING YOU HERE UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHERE KOGA IS!!!!!!! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO ESCAPE!!!!!! CAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: That should be my line.. Dog boy!  
  
Inu-yasha: ITS NOT LIKE YOU CAN ESCAPE ANYWAY WHERE SURROWNDED BY THE OCEAN!!!! REMBER WHERE OFF THE COAST OF NEW YORK!!! AND ONLY SHEHSSHOMARU, RIN, AND I KNOW HOW TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND!!!!! AND BY THE WAY SHESSHOMARU AND RIN ARE GOING ON A VACTION TO HAWII TOMARROW FOR 3 MONTHS!!!!!! WITCH MEANS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND IS ME!!!!!!! AND I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT THAT STUPID TO KNOW THAT I WON'T TELL YOU UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHERE IS KOGA!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU SHOULDN'T COUNT ON IT BECAUSE I'M NEVER TELLING!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: THEN YOU SHOULD EXPECT TO BE HERE A LONG TIME!!!!! OH AND TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T ASK MY BROTHER OR RIN HOW TO GET OFF THE ISLAND TONIGHT I'LL LOCK YOU IN YOU ROOM UNTILL TOMARROW AFTER THEY LEAVE!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU WOULDN'T DA.  
  
I didn't finish my sentence because Inu-yasha scooped me in his arms and started leaping out of the living room. Now I truly understood why Inu- yasha never got caught while stealing. With all his demonotic power how could he. Funny though he looks so human he actually has human ears and everything well except for the golden eyes and silver hair. But he looks human enough. He past about 36 maids in the few hallways and rooms making all the dresses of all the maid's we passes fly up. Inu-yasha was going so fast I didn't have enough time to scream every thing we passed it seemed like a blur to me. Even though I would never admit it or even to myself I actually enjoyed this. The wind in my hair, the fast movement. It was one of the best experiences I ever had. We finally reached my so-called room the on with the Mona Lisa. And he just let go of me and I landed on the bed.  
  
Inu-yasha: NOW STAY!!  
  
I didn't even get to respond because Inu-yasha quickly walked out the door and slammed it behind him. All I head was a lock from the outside of the door before I heard stomping away.  
  
Kagome: THAT BASTERD HE LOCKED ME IN HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
I was raging with anger I took one of the pillows and through it across the room. Of course it hit the wall and landed right next to long red curtains that reached the ground. I looked disbelieving at the curtains.  
  
Kagome: If those curtains reach the ground that means..there must be a balcony!  
  
I quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the curtains. Once I got there I slid open the curtains reviling a glass door leading to a balcony with two chairs pointing towards the ocean.  
  
Kagome: YES!! I can go out there and climb from the balcony down to the first floor and sneak my way to shesshomaru or rin and ask them how to get out of this hellhole!!  
  
I wasted no time I slid open the door releasing the cold air on my face it was nighttime yet you really couldn't tell because of all the rain clouds. I ran to edge of the balcony (An: yes the balcony is huge not that huge but enough for her to run to the edge) the smile on my face suddenly faulted when I saw the ground. I was probably on the 5th or 6th floor. And no way could I tie up all my bed sheets together to get down. Unless I wanted to die of course. I sighed heavily giving up the last of my hope. I made my was into one of the red leather chairs and covered my face with my hands. And before I new it I started crying. The only thing I hate worse then cops or preps. Is the shame of defeat? And if as on cue it started to rain. Of course I didn't care at that point I still had on my mission cloths from yesterday night and my hygiene was awful low. There was a dresser in my so- called room and I would probably find some cloths there but I highly doubted it. I sighed heavily again. I brought my knees to my face and tried to shield my tears from the world. So far no luck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 minutes later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stayed in the same position the whole time It was still raining and I was thinking about my past and sango. I deeply hoped that she got off the roof okay. That pervert Miroku would pay. I was so caught up in my thoughts though I didn't hear someone knocking at the door. A few seconds later I heard a door open and close but I still paid no attention to it. I was still zoned in my thought until I heard Inu-yasha annoying voice.  
  
Inu-yasha: What are you doing here out in the rain?  
  
Kagome: Leave me alone! I already told you I'm not talking about koga!  
  
I wasn't in the mood to have Inu-yasha to try to pry my information about koga from me right now so I kept my head by me knees not even daring to look at him. My raven hair was sticking to my skin like glue and black leather tang top and pants was starting to get water streaks on them. I didn't have my coat on because I took the soggy thing off after Inu-yasha dumped me in the pool. Un fortunately I was starting to get really cold but I could care less at that moment.  
  
Inu-yasha: I didn't come here to try to get information about koga from you I came to say I'm.sorry that I yelled at you.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears did Inu-yasha really say that. Did that cold- hearted jerk really say sorry? I lifted my head to look at Inu-yasha. It was a good thing it was raining I would hate to show myself crying to Inu- yasha. I could feel the rain mix with my tears as if they where never there. Inu-yasha looked down at me his face showed the features of embarrassment and caring at the same time.  
  
Kagome: You..what?  
  
Inu-yasha: I aid I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I also came to ask you another question.  
  
Kagome: I told you I'm not telling you about koga!  
  
Inu-yasha: I promise you it's not about koga.  
  
Kagome: Then what is it about?  
  
Inu-yasha: It's about...you.  
  
Kagome: Yes, And?  
  
Inu-yasha stopped looking at me and looked the opposite way hiding his face. If I didn't know better id say he was blushing.  
  
Inu-yasha: Well back when we where fighting...I broke my sunglasses...and then you gave me yours. And then you almost....  
  
Kagome: Almost what?  
  
Inu-yasha took a deep breath obviously he was having trouble with words. I just stared at him trying to remember what I did after that.  
  
Inu-yasha: You almost....Kissed me.  
  
My heart froze for a moment. Did I really try to kiss him? It was all coming back to me. I did...I did try to kiss him...My face started to burn up. I could feel it I was blushing and like mad too. Just then Inu-yasha turned around no longer embarrassment on his face. But caring and confused took it's place. Just then Inu-yasha started to speak again.  
  
Inu-yasha: And I'm just wondering...why did you do those things?  
  
I froze for a moment speechless and then right when I was about to reply a lighting bolt flashed in the sky and more rain started to pour down. Inu- yasha looked at the sky for a moment before looking back at me.  
  
Inu-yasha: Come on its not good to be out here in the rain.  
  
I just looked down and then nodded my head. I put my legs back on the ground then stood up but since I've been sitting in the same position for 20 minutes I wasn't used to standing up yet so I fell. But before I hit the ground something caught me. I looked up to see Inu-yasha holding me while blushing a bit. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks again as I started to blush again.(An I just can picture it so well Inu-yasha holding Kagome in the rain I think its safe to saw HOW CUTEEEEEE - k- I'm done)  
  
Kagome: I.I..  
  
Inu-yasha just looked away and stood me up straight this time I caught my balance and stood there without falling. But Inu-yasha's arms were still around me. I blushed a little more. Inu-yasha saw this and quickly took his hands of me  
  
Inu-yasha: Gomen  
  
I was unfamiliar with the Japanese accent but due to Inu-yasha's major blushing face and a guilty look id say that meant sorry.  
  
Kagome: It's all right.  
  
I replied as I walked back into the room Inu-yasha followed and after he got in he closed the door behind him. He was about to leave when he looked at me again.  
  
Inu-yasha: If you need any cloths there's some in the dresser. It was my moms old cloths they should fit you oh and if you need to go into the bathroom its right next to the dresser right through the door.  
  
Kagome: Right of course.Thank you.  
  
I couldn't even look at Inu-yasha I was blushing like mad and I didn't want him to know that I was blushing over him. I finally turned around when I heard the door close and locked.  
  
Kagome: What is wrong with me? I never blush over a guy except for koga..but.but that's different. Maybe I'm just tired I need some rest this will all be over in the morning and then I have to find a way to gat out of here.  
  
I walked over to the neatly carved dresser made out of hard oak wood that must have coasted about 500,000 thousand dollars. I looked through the pile of cloths and found a really beautiful pair of pajamas. It had white lace that went around the color bone. And the rest of he gown was made out of pure white silk that touched the ground.  
  
Kagome: Wow.  
  
That was all I could manage to say I was about to close the drawer when I saw a frame sticking out of one of the cloths. I carefully put the gown on the bed and went back to the dresser and took out the picture. It was a picture of a young woman holding a little boy. She had long black silky hair and dark purple eyes. And she was also wearing a kimono (An: Like the on the un-mother wore in that one episode) And the little boy had long silvery hair with gold eyes they where at the beach.no they where in front of this house by the looks of it this was taken a long time ago.  
  
Kagome: No way..That little boy that's....Inu-yasha. But who's the women?.No way can that be...Inu-yasha's mother. But she looks too human....Maybe she is a human. I safely put back the picture and closed the drawer. I was too tired to think of anything right now. I got out of my leather cloths and just through them on the ground not caring the least bit. I put on the nightgown actually it was a nice fit. But I didn't have much time to admire the dress. For sleep was consuming me fast. I yawned really loud then turned off the light . I crawled into bed and went under the covers. Somehow I still couldn't get Inu-yasha off my mind.  
  
Kagome: I cant believe it I almost kissed him...why?  
  
I didn't have time to answer my own question because the sleep finally over took me and I was well on my way to dream land.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You like? You hate? Well review please...and again I am so sorry for tacking to long to review. But as you know my computer sucks and so does Kazza! But oh well hope all of you had a happy holiday. Bye for now. 


End file.
